The Waiting Game
by CBloom2
Summary: A family waiting for news about a loved one in trouble...can you guess who? Spoilers for 3.22.
1. Chapter 1

**Can I take this opportunity to say how fantastic you Blue Bloods fans are! You read, you review, I always get more reviews on here than I do on any of the other fan fics I write. THANK YOU!**

**I'm still writing tags for 3.22 as the finale left me slightly disappointed. Will probably write something for that soon but not at the moment.**

**This story is about the agonizing wait for news about loved ones in trouble. As usual I'm wary of posting but I need to be strong.**

**Again I own no-one you recognise - if I did I would have had a funeral for Vinny! **

**The Waiting Game**

The dinner preparations were bustling along as normal - but there was something different, Frank thought. He couldn't explain it. He felt like there had been a shift in time something Frank pushed himself away from the doorway he had been leaning on, determined to pull himself together.

The latest escalation of the Los Lordes gang problem in the Bitterman Project had everyone on edge. Over the last few days they had been affected personally by it due to Jamie being at the scene of the suicide of one of the girlfriends of one of the leaders...but it hadn't just been her - she'd jumped off a building with her baby son, so desperate for him not to be dragged into the gang life. He knew that Jamie was still shook up by it but he was doing a good job at keeping himself under control. While investigating the suicide, Danny had been hit by a bottle, just so the gang could get their point across. If only his hands weren't tied so much...

Soon the family were taking their seats, "Where's Uncle Jamie?" Sean asked.

"Your Uncle took an extra tour with his partner," Frank informed him, missing his youngest's presence at the table.

Jack said grace and soon the whole family were tucking into their food. Numerous conversations were struck up - all good natured for once, so Frank was content to sit back and survey his family in all its glory.

Suddenly, Frank's phone rang, right at the same moment a strong knock on the front door was heard. Frank looked to his phone, then to the door. Erin started to get out of her seat, "I'll get the door," she offered. Frank, having already seen the caller ID on his phone, suddenly felt a knot as big as a fist form in his stomach. Garratt knew not to call him during Sunday dinner unless it was an absolute emergency, "Garratt...?" he answered the phone, not missing the anxious face of his oldest son.

Before Garratt had said a word, Erin had opened the door to reveal an extremely worried looking Abigail Baker. Seeing his assistant stood in his house and having Garratt on the phone could only mean one thing - trouble. The knot in his stomach was growing by the second, "Baker's here Garratt - she can explain."

He could see from his assistant's body language that she was trying to find words for what she was about to unload on him.

The atmosphere in the room had changed dramatically. Everyone, including the boys, had stopped eating, all thoughts of food suddenly not as important, as they all waited for Baker to speak.

"Baker," Frank prompted.

Baker was not normally known for not having words but she was struggling now. She cleared her throat, "Sir,, two NYPD officers were called to a mugging at the Bitterman Project...it was an ambush sir," she stopped as she heard a gasp from one of the two women at the table.

Frank swallowed hard, "Casualties?"

Again Baker looked nervous, "One officer injured...the other...died at the scene..."

Danny shot out of his chair, "Son of a ..."

"Danny! The boys..." Linda caught Danny's arm.

Frank dropped his gaze to the table - it always hurt him deeply to lose one of his fine officers.

"Sir... Frank..." Frank's head shot up at the mention of his he felt his heartbeat begin to quicken, "Frank, Officer Vinny Cruz was the officer killed..."

"Oh no," Erin gasped - then a heavy silence filled the air.

"Who's Vinny Cruz?" Sean asked innocently, breaking the silence.

Linda took her eyes off her husband momentarily, fixing her gaze onto her youngest son, " Vinny was your Uncle Jamie's partner..." she explained.

Sean looked panic stricken, "Does that mean that Uncle Jamie is hurt?" he asked, tears springing into his eyes.

"Where's Jamie?" Danny demanded gruffly. If Baker had been shocked by Danny's brusque tone, she didn't show it, "He's en route to hospital as we speak. He was hit on the vest..."

"Is he aware of Vinny's death?"

If Frank wasn't already worried, he was even more so when he saw Baker's eyes fill with tears, " Erm yes sir - Vinny died in Jamie's arms."

Nicki started to cry, so Erin immediately tried to comfort her, even though her stomach was churning with worry. Danny was pacing as he scrubbed a hand through his hair.

"Sir, your detail is outside ready to take you to the hospital..." Baker explained, " Sgt Renzulli is with Jamie - he was first to the scene."

Frank nodded his understanding, "Good, I'm glad Tony's with him," he surveyed the rest of the family. Linda had her arms around her boys, both of whom were glancing furtively between their mother and father. Erin had Nicki in her arms - the teenager sobbing quietly, her mother not fairing much better. Henry was still seated, watching his own son closely. Frank realised that he had to pull himself together, he couldn't crack now.

Two of his officers had been ambushed - His son was alive, thankfully, but a mother had lost her son.

"Danny, I want you to go to the crime scene,"

"No...dad...I...Jamie..." Danny stuttered. He couldn't understand why his father was sending him to the scene, when all he wanted to do was see Jamie, to be with him during this traumatic time.

Frank laid a hand on his shoulder, "Danny, I know you want to see your brother, but I need my best detective in this. See what you can get from the scene, then meet me at the hospital...please?"

Danny sighed deeply, "Yes sir," he muttered.

Erin made a move to get her coat, "Please, everyone...I know how much you want to see Jamie - God knows I need to see him right now - but I don't know what sort of shape he's in - he might not be up for everyone turning up. Wait here, I'll call you as soon as I know anything and I will bring him home...I promise."

Erin stopped in her tracks, ready to argue her point, but when she saw the sadness and concern etched across her father's face, she thought better of it.

Danny had already grabbed his coat and was kissing his wife and boys, "Be careful Danny," Linda whispered, her eyes shining with tears.

"You know I will," he whispered as he kissed his boys on the head.

As Danny raced out of the house, Frank put on his coat, "Let's go Baker," he said as she left the house before him. Before he walked through the door, he paused, turned to his distressed family, "I _will_ bring him home!"

**Hope it was ok. Next chapter will be seeing how Erin and Linda cope waiting at the house - then the third chapter will be about Frank and Danny bringing Jamie home. Does that sound ok? Please review if you have time as I love reading what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all your reviews and favourites - alerts were a bit cooky over the weekend so I didn't get round to replying - but I appreciate each and every one of them.**

**Here is chapter 2 - not 100% happy with this - hope it reads better to you than it does to me.**

**The Waiting Game - chapter 2**

As the front door closed on Frank, the rest of the family seemed rooted to the spot - each lost in thought.

Suddenly, Henry bolted out of his seat and headed for the living room - clicking on the tv before he had even sat down.

Sure enough, the first news channel they came to were covering the shooting. They kept switching to different reporters who were interviewing different people from the Project, some had knowledge of the shooting while some others had none. The watching Reagans were trying to see what was happening behind the people on camera, desperate for a glimpse of Jamie. Unfortunately, all they saw was some of the members of the Los Lordes gang laughing and waving their guns around in the background.

"I hope Danny locks that scum up!" Henry roared.

"Do you think one of them hurt Uncle Jamie and killed his friend?" asked Jack, who had been exceptionally quiet until then.

"It's possible Jack," was all Erin could say. She could feel the rage burning inside her. Her baby brother could have been killed thanks to one of those idiots laughing on the tv. She felt like she wanted to smash them over the head with the firearms that they were brandishing.

She quickly glanced at her phone - how long ago had Frank left? Why hadn't he called with an update?

"_Breaking news...this news station has just received mobile phone footage of the shooting...although, at this time we cannot verify if it is authentic..._"

But the station still showed it.

As the film played, they saw two cops arrive on scene. They spent a few precious seconds scouring their surroundings, then one pulled at the other one obviously realising that it was a set up, just as the first shot rang out. Even on the mobile phone, the gun shot was heard as clear as day. One of the officers went down - they now knew that it had been Jamie, "Mom!" Nicki gasped as she saw her uncle fall to the ground.

Erin grabbed her daughters hand, unable to take her eyes off the tv. Linda sat with her arms around the boys, both of who looked ready to cry. She knew that they shouldn't be watching this but, like Erin, she couldn't take her eyes off the scene in front of her.

They saw Vinny fall to the ground as Jamie had scrambled out of the shot. Luckily, the extent of his injury was not visible. Suddenly a volley of four or five shots were heard and Jamie came back into view, dragging the limp body of his partner out of the line of fire.

Henry sat forward on his chair - his normally kind looking face, unreadable.

Then on the screen,, he camera moved slightly so you could just see the two under fire officers huddled together behind the wall, "Two of NYPD's finest, hiding...like scared kids...hiding from us the Los Lordes!" The person filming, gloated.

At that Henry growled and snapped off the tv, taking a deep breath to try to slow down his racing heart. He turned to his family. Erin had Nicki in a tight embrace, the young girl crying gently, her mother not fairing much better.

Linda had silent tears falling down her face as she kept a firm grip on her boys, "Uncle Jamie was very brave," Sean commented innocently. Henry stepped towards the youngest member of the family and placed a loving kiss on his head, "He was Sean - he had his partners back - although I could kick him for putting himself back in the like of fire!"

Linda and Erin both looked at Henry, surprised by the anger in his voice, yet one look at his face told a different story.

Suddenly, the tense silence was broken by the shrill ringing of Erin's phone. She dashed to her bag, looking at the caller id as she took it out, "It's dad," she breathed, "Hey dad, you're on loudspeaker. Is Jamie alright?"

"Jamie is fine...well as fine as can be expected," Frank told them tiredly.

"The bullet hit his vest, but he does have a bruised shoulder because of it...it could have been a lot worse."

"Dad, have you seen that video footage on the news?" Erin asked nervously.

"Dad?" she prompted when her father hadn't spoken for a few seconds.

"I have," he answered sourly.

"Has Jamie ?" Henry enquired, hoping against hope that his youngest grandson had been spared more trauma.

"No Pop, he hasn't, thankfully and neither has Danny...which I'm even more thankful for - I dread to think what he might do..."

At that, Linda held onto her boys a little tighter, worry for her husband moving up a notch or two.

"How much longer will you be Dad? This waiting is killing me," Erin told him.

"I know. We are waiting for the doctor to come back with the test results. Danny is en-route to the hospital - we'll update you when we know more..."

"Just bring Jamie home Dad," Erin pleaded.

"I will, as soon as I can," he insisted, ending the call.

Nicki, who had just wiped her eyes, could sense that the adults wanted to talk, "Hey Jack, Sean, shall we clear the table?"

Erin threw a grateful look, her control over her emotions was starting to falter.

Jack and Sean looked to their mother - it was obvious that they didn't want to leave her, "Go on boys. It's ok. We just need to talk..."

Jack, although still wary, suddenly took charge of his little brother, "Come on Sean. This is not about us - it's about Uncle Jamie, Dad and Grampa," he told his brother as he led him out of the room closing the door behind them.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Erin folded onto the sofa, closely followed by Linda - both women clinging to each other. Henry stood behind them unsure as to what he could do to comfort them, "Oh God," sobbed Erin, "This is going to tear Jamie apart...but..." she stopped herself, a look of disgust on her face.

Linda picked up on this, "What Erin?"

"No...I can't..." she stuttered.

Henry laid a hand on his grandaughters shoulder, "You're relieved that it was Vinny and not Jamie."

Erin nodded, fresh tears falling, "What kind of person does that make me?" she cried.

"It makes you human. This is your brother we are talking about. You've already lost one brother...You think I haven't thanked God that it wasn't Danny?" Linda countered.

The two women embraced again, both anxious for the men of the family, yet thankful to have each other to lean on.

About half an hour later, the beeping of Linda's phone broke the tense silence that hung over the room like a fog that wouldn't clear. Linda picked up her phone, "It's a message from Danny," she told Erin and Henry, "Jamie's been released, they're coming home."

The other two adults released a sigh of relief. Erin then noticed a frown on her sister in laws face as she read the rest of the message, "Linda - what?" she asked , not liking the expression on the other woman's face, "Danny says that Jamie's shut down - he's not talking."

"Oh no," sighed Erin, "How can we help him if he won't talk to us?"

Linda took Erin's hand in hers, "We just have to be there when he needs us - because he _will_ need us at some stage. You can't go through a trauma such as this without some fallout."

**Next chapter, Jamie comes home. Will there be fallout?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi sorry for the wait but I just couldn't seem to finish this chapter even though I'd had the idea for a while - but its done now. Also Ive had a birthday so I've become a year older therefore slower to update. I just hope it can in some way match up to the other fabulous stories out there.**

Chapter 3

Two long, anxiety ridden hours later, the waiting family finally heard a car pull up. Erin couldn't resist having a quick look through the window, "It's them," she confirmed, suddenly looking tense.

"Remember we have to try to act as normal as possible around him - you know what he's like - he won't thank us for hovering..." Linda reminded them of an earlier conversation.

The front door opened to reveal a worn out looking Frank, followed by his two sons. Even from first glance, it was obvious that Danny didn't want to leave Jamie's side. He almost mirrored his brothers footsteps.

Jamie closed the door behind them, then turned to his family, who had been waiting a long time to see him, to touch him, to know that he truly was alive.

He offered his sister and sister-in-law a tired smile as his eyes dropped to the floor. Erin had managed not to fly straight at her brother, but now given the way he looked at the moment - exhausted, in pain...grieving, she couldn't help herself She strode over and took him in her arms, " Oh Jamie - I'm so pleased to see you..." was all she said. She heard a slight intake of breath and felt him tense in her arms, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Jamie didn't look at her. He just shook his head, pulled himself away and made his way into the kitchen Erin and Linda both followed him with their eyes, "Dad?" Erin questioned, concern clearly visible on her face.

"He's really hurting sweetheart...It's not you..." Frank answered, kissing his daughter softly.

Linda moved to her husband, "How you doing Danny?" She looked deeply into his eyes, the only person to actually see the fear and concern that Danny was trying to cover up, "I'm just peachy.." he growled, his eyes still fixed on door that his brother had just gone through. Linda took his face in her hands as he let out a deep breath, "I'm sorry honey," he apologised, momentarily closing his eyes, "I've not seen him like this since Joe..." Linda brought him close and placed a kiss on his forehead, causing Danny to embrace her tightly.

"He's been through a lot - he has to process this his way..." Henry offered - Frank nodding his agreement.

The family made their way into the kitchen to find Jamie sat at the table nursing half a cup of coffee.

"Well I think we need to use up these leftovers," Linda suggested as she stood at the island surveying the food that had been left from dinner.

"I'll help,"Erin offered, thankful for the opportunity to be busy.

"The kids outside?" Jamie asked suddenly.

"Yes," Linda said, " Sean is trying his hardest NOT to beat his big brother at basketball!"

Jamie offered a tight smile, then left the house in search of his neice and nephews.

"He was talking about the kids on the way home," Danny explained as he watched through the window.

As Erin and Linda busied themselves, Frank asked Danny to follow himself and Henry into the study. Once inside Frank turned to his son, "There was some mobile phone footage of the ambush released to a news company, and they broadcasted it...I wanted you to see it before Jamie did...just try to stay calm..Jamie needs a little more time before he can see this."

Danny watched the film, his hands clenching into fists as he felt pure hatred assault him. How dare this schmuck film his little brother in such peril and gloat about it?

"Damn it!" he yelled as he shot to his feet, appalled by what he'd just seen, "How could they?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

"Jamie is bound to see this very soon, it's everywhere. I needed you to see it...now, what are we going to do about Los Lordes?" Frank questioned in a sombre tone.

"They are going down for what they did to Vinny...and Jamie" Danny insisted.

Both Linda and Erin jumped slightly when they heard Danny's shout, "He's seen the film," Erin commented.

Linda sighed, " It won't sit right with him at all - seeing Jamie in that situation. He'll want to run them out of the city," she finished sadly.

"It kills me to know that Jamie will see it - I wish I could save him from that. He's lived it, for crying out loud, he doesn't need to keep living it!" Erin cried, her composure threatening to break again as a flash of what her brother had gone through made itself known.

Suddenly, the back door slammed open to reveal a distraught looking Sean, "Mom! Mom! Uncle Jamie is hurt! You've got to come now!" Sean cried.

Linda and Erin dropped what they were doing and raced outside, following the younger boy. They could hear the heavier footsteps of the men following them, but their main focus was on what had happened to Jamie.

The rounded the corner that led to the yard, shocked to see Jamie on the floor with his back against the patio wall, cradling his right arm with his left hand, his eyes closed, dragging in deep breaths.

Nicki was next to him with her arm around him - Jack was crying. Linda went to Jack while Erin went to her brother. The male Reagans stopped in their tracks.

"It's all my fault," Jack wailed, "We were playing and I must've knocked into Uncle Jamie and he fell! I knew he was hurt and I made him play...it's all my fault!" He fell into his mothers arms - his sobs clearly audible. Erin crouched by Jamie, "Jamie?" she prompted gently.

Jamie managed to open his eyes and squinted at his sister, "Hurts," he hissed quietly, not wanting Jack to hear him.

"It's ok little brother, just breathe through it," Erin soothed.

"Where's Jack?" Jamie whispered.

"He's with Linda. He's ok."

"Jack, come here buddy." He glanced towards his nephew, who looked from his mum to his Uncle, "Go on," Linda pushed.

Jack hesitantly stepped towards his Uncle, "I'm ok Jack, I promise. Besides I didn't hurt myself playing basketball..." Jack looked confused, "I was going to ask you kids to go get some ice-cream and, as your dad will tell you, its always a strain for me to get my wallet out - isn't that right Danny?" Jamie dragged his pain filled gaze up to his brother - a silent message to help him out.

Danny couldn't help but snigger, "You got that right kid. No wonder you hurt yourself," Danny joined in, thankful to Jamie for easing his son's fears, even though it was plain to see, to the adults, that Jamie was about to break.

Jack smiled when he saw the other adults smiling. Jamie gave Nicki some money. She kissed him gently before making her way to the gate, "First one there gets to pick the flavour," she teased her cousins.

Sean dashed after her, "No - you'll get that horrible green pitcho stuff!" he moaned as he caught her up.

Jack glanced once more at his Uncle, who gave him a nod of encouragement, then took off after his brother, "It's Pistachio dumbo!" he joined in.

As the voices of the children disappeared, Jamie made a valiant effort to get to his feet. Unfortunately, his slightly unco-ordinated movements caused him to jar his shoulder, which made him fall back down, unable to stop the cry of pain.

"Hey Jamie..." Danny cried, shocked to see pain once again lining his little brothers face. He crouched down behind the stricken young man to help him stay upright - to provide some much needed support. He was surprised to feel tremors running through the younger man's body. He cast a glance at Erin, who caught his eye, her own anxiety clearly visible. As the pain receeded, Danny felt Jamie start to relax, so he took the opportunity to lean down closer to his brother's face, "Jamie?"

Jamie, who had had his eyes closed to concentrate on his breathing, opened them slowly, looking at Danny in confusion, then the realization dawned, "I couldn't save him Danny..." Jamie cried softly.

"I know kid...and I'm so sorry...if I could take this for you, I would..."

Erin closed in on him and squeezed his arm, " Nobody tried harder than you..." she assured him, thinking about the phone footage she had seen earlier, about how her little brother had put thrown himself into the danger zone to get his partner out.

"But it wasn't enough," he whispered hoarsely.

Danny, sensing where this was going, looked towards his father, grandfather and wife, who immediately got the message and took themselves back into the house with the knowledge that Jamie was in the best hands.

Danny began to get to his feet, helping Jamie up at the same time.

As he rose he moved to one side, allowing room for Erin to be at Jamie's other side, "Right, come on little brother, gently does it," Danny encouraged as Jamie got unsteadily to his feet. A wave of dizziness washed over him causing him to sway slightly, which made his brother and sister tighten their hold. As Jamie got his bearings, the emotional trauma of the last few hours seem to catch up with him. He could feel it rising like a tidal wave and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it, "Oh...God..." he managed to stutter, as a sob broke free from its chains. His breathing quickened as he tried desperately, but ultimately in vain, to surpress the emotion that was breaking free.

On hearing the first strangled sob, Danny and Erin stopped in their tracks, turned and both put their arms around Jamie, cocooning him in a small protective circle of love and support.

"That's right little brother, just let it out...we're here," Danny whispered soothingly.

"We've got you Jamie," Erin assured her now shaking younger brother.

As his three children stood together, united in grief, the oldest steadfast in their attempts to help the youngest, Frank felt pride swell through him. He felt it so strongly that it brought tears to his eyes.

Linda must have sensed the change because she put a hand on her father in laws arm and squeezed it gently, showing her support.

He turned to her and placed a kiss on her head in gratitude, then turned back to the window, " The waiting is over...let the healing begin!"

**That's it, hope it was ok xx**


End file.
